


This is why Stiles doesn't leave the house

by WolfKomoki



Series: Awkward first meetings au [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek's roomate is a weaboo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I was imitating a fight scene off this anime I watched and accidentally hit you in the face.”<br/>Or Stiles is an otaku obsessed with Inuyasha and tries to imitate the Backlash Wave but ends up hitting Derek in the face instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is why Stiles doesn't leave the house

**Author's Note:**

> Teen wolf is owned by MTV. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi.
> 
> What's an otaku? Otaku is the honorific word of Taku (home).
> 
> Otaku is extremely negative in meaning as it is used to refer to someone who stays at home all the time and doesn't have a life (no social life, no love life, etc)  
> Usually an otaku person has nothing better to do with their life so they pass the time by watching anime, playing videogames, surfing the internet (otaku is also used to refer to a nerd/hacker/programmer). 
> 
> What's a weaboo?  
>  weaboo  
> A negative term directed to anyone overly obsessed with Japanese culture to the point where they become annoying.Used frequently on the image boards of 4chan.
> 
> Most weaboos are uneducated about their obsession of choice and are often noobs who are overly zealous, trying to impress others with their otaku knowledge. Another trait of a weaboo is their desire to "be Japanese".

          It was a stupid plan, meeting Scott in the woods. You never knew what creatures could lurk there. Stiles was starting to get bored so he grabbed a large stick and proceeded to talk about this fight scene in the anime called Inuyasha that he watched last night.

          “No Scott I’m telling you that he raised his sword and was all like Backlash Wave!” Stiles exclaimed as he swung the sword to the right, trying to imitate Inuyasha. What actually happened was that he just knocked a total stranger upside the head.

          “Oh shit! I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” Stiles gasped as he ran over to the stranger. That stranger was none other than Derek Hale.

          “Other than the concussion you most likely gave me you mean?” Derek growled as he slowly got up.

          “Really I’m so sorry! I didn’t see you there. See I was trying to tell Scott about this scene off of Inuyasha and—“ Stiles was interrupted by an excited scream from Derek.

          “Wait you watch Inuyasha too? I’ve been trying to talk to my roommate about it but all he wants to talk about is Pokémon.” Derek asked.

          “We can talk about it after I drive you to the hospital if you’d like. Here’s my phone number.” Stiles said as he programmed his number in Derek’s phone, and Derek’s number in his phone. After that Stiles drove Derek to the hospital to make sure he didn’t give the poor guy a concussion.

It was six hours later before Derek texted Stiles.

_“Good news I don’t have a concussion!_ _J_ _”_ He texted. Stiles chuckled as he went to go see Derek.

          “When your head stops hurting there’s a local anime store down town. You should check it out. We could go on a date if you’d like.” Stiles offered.

          “Sure, that sounds nice.” Derek smiled as Stiles drove him home. Once he dropped him off Stiles returned to his house and went to the sleep.

The next day he went to go pick Derek up, and they spent several hours in the anime and manga section buying thirty dollars worth of anime dvds and manga. They talked about the latest series on the market, and how excited they are for the new anime coming up. They stay in the store until closing time, chatting away about anime and manga.

          “Thanks. It’s nice to have a fellow Otaku to talk to. My roommate’s a weaboo and we clash all the time.” Derek smiled.

          “Oh man! Weaboos are the worst! Does he ever spit out buctured Japanese?” Stiles asked.

          “All the time. I keep telling him he sounds like an idiot but he doesn’t listen.” Derek answered. They both chuckled as they each got in their cars and drove their separate ways. When Derek got home he put his merchandise on his shelves and texted Stiles.

          “ _Can you believe how much of a bitch Kagome Higurashi is? I’d like to jump inside my tv and strangle her to death!”_ He asked.

          “ _No I can’t. I thought I was the only one that hated her!”_ Stiles replied.

 


End file.
